A New Christmas
by starangel2106
Summary: christmas story. After teh downfall of Voldermort


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter. May this be the time we share together.  
  
May this be the time we are joyful.  
  
May we also have each other for the season.  
May we enjoy all times together. Part/Chapter: 1  
  
Ron and Hermione were going home for Christmas. It would be the first time they left Harry at Hogwarts by himself. They were in seventh year and it would be the last year they had to go home to there parents for the whole break. Hermione was going to teach History after graduation. Ron was going to become the new Defense Against the Darks Art teacher and hopefully he would last longer than a year. Harry was not going to become an auror as many thought he would. Voldermort was gone and he was tired of having to fight for his right to live. He was also going to work at the school only he was going to be a Healer and work next to Poppy. He had talent for that as well and wanted to use it.  
  
Ron and Hermione did not want to leave Harry alone. They wanted him to go with one of them or have them stay. He wasn't even the only one staying out of their trio but He was the only one staying out of the whole school. After Voldermort died parents thought it was safe to allow them to come home for all holidays and not just summer. Harry was not going to his Uncle or aunt not after 16 years with them and their treatment. He was not doing it on the joyous holiday. He didn't Ron or Hermione to miss the last Christmas holiday with their families nor did he want to impose. He would be fine by himself. Plus Remus was back for the year so he wasn't all alone. Lupin was like a godfather to him. After Sirius death in the fight Remus and he became close after trying to get over it. He still blamed himself for all the deaths of the war but he was getting over it. It would be the first year with out Sirius since third year.  
  
Harry walked down to the platform with Ron and Hermione. After he say them off he walked back to the school with Remus and Snape. McGonagall went to visit her family and so did all the other teachers. Dumbledore was even leaving to go see his grandchildren. It was literally only going to be Harry, Remus, and Snape. Might you be thing oh no not good but they solved their problems. They were close friends all of them. Serverus, Remus, and Harry. They had each other as family as they had no one else. Harry had Ron and Hermione but it wasn't the same. The would all move into a living quarter together. That was they were close if they needed something. They could decorate and have it look like Christmas in the same place. It would be a good Christmas even without his friends. Maybe it would feel like what a family Christmas should. Remus a father figure and Serverus believe it or not a goofy brother. Only two more days to go.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Christmas was on a Thursday and it was Tuesday. They still had to decorate, put up a tree and wrap presents. Harry was the first to state the obvious at four and say it was time to get started. Remus or Serverus was looking forward to it. As neither of them really cared for decorations. Nonetheless they knew Harry wanted them to help and so they did. A tree was hard to get. For Harry didn't want a 'magic' tree, but a real one that smelled of pine. He loved the smell. And as you can't have a 'magic' tree that has really pines they don't smell as good as the real deal. Actually, most wizard families do go out and get a 'real' tree. It was a part of the holiday. Serverus being the kind one went out into the cold and went to the forbidden forest to cut down a 'real' tree. Alright you can't say it wasn't magical because it was on Hogwarts ground. But all the same it smelled like pine and had the 'real deal'.  
  
After the tree was put up they ate dinner. It was after all seven thirty. After they ate dinner they got ready to decorate. Serverus conjured candy canes. Not real ones though because out of the three of them none of them like them. Remus conjured a star. After all a star was better for three men. Then Harry conjured ball ornaments. Remus didn't really want lights on the tree. Harry didn't multicolored lights on it. But Serverus did want some type of light so they didn't have to have all the lamps on at night. So he conjured candles for the tree. It wasn't as bright as the lamps and they weren't multicolored nor were they really lights. It was perfect.  
  
After they had the tree done Harry went to work on his homework again (he was working on it earlier). By midnight they were all asleep.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remus woke up first on Christmas Eve. He took a shower and then went out into the main area. Serverus was the next up. It was only 7 after all and Harry loved his sleep provided he got it. Serverus took a shower too and headed to the kitchen. He made tea and took it out to Remus. They then waited for Harry.  
  
Harry awoke at 9. Yes he went to bed at 11:30 but he woke at three with his dreams and didn't fall back asleep until six. He got dressed as he took a shower at four. Then he went into the main area to see what they would be doing today.  
  
Serverus and Remus had talked about throwing some tinsel up and then going out side to build a snowman after lunch. That was all they had planed for the time being. They were surprise when Harry came in. He didn't even look like he slept but nonetheless they knew he was ready to start the day.  
  
After they ate breakfast they started to decorate the place with tinsel. Some red in one place green another. Blue on the ceiling. Gold on the tree along with silver icicles. They had a ball butting wreaths up too. By the time they got down putting and cleaning up, as they clowned around it was lunch time.  
  
They ate lunch and talked about the afternoon. They were going to go play in the snow afterwards and stay there until nightfall. They would then eat dinner and then play Christmas music and read for the night. Hopefully have Harry finish his homework.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Outside it was very white. But then you have that when it just snowed. There was about 9 inches on the ground. The first thing the did was start to build the snowman. Of course they didn't want a small one they wanted a great big one. But as soon as they started to roll the base ball Harry stopped. He looked around and then he made a small ball and threw it at Remus. He then stopped and looked over at Harry who had a big grin on his face. Remus wasn't going to just take. Oh no not him. He jumped back grabbed a fist of snow and retaliated. Serverus just watch amused. He wasn't getting into this. And he couldn't work on the snowman by himself so he watched and enjoyed the show that was until. Harry looked over and saw Snape doing nothing but watching so his next snowball was aimed at him. Serverus was shocked. How could he do that to him. He had some guts. So Serverus grabbed snow and threw back.  
  
By the time they were done with the fight they were laughing and rolling on the ground. After a few minutes of catching their breaths they once and started on the snowman. They had a time making it so big. But by this time the head was on it was almost as tall as Harry. They put a cap on the top of the head and a carrot in the middle of the face. Rocks for the eyes and a stick for the mouth. It was heading nightfall but they still played in the snow. Harry laid down and made a snow angel and he had to ask for help with getting up. If he didn't it would have been ruined. He had a ball as this was his first Christmas besides with his friends that was enjoyable. He felt like he had a family now.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After dinner the retired to the main area. They sat down and played the music. They decided it would be more fun if it wasn't just Christmas so they played all kinds. Harry worked on his homework which was almost done. Serverus worked on grading and Remus worked on new lesson plans, as the 'Dark Lord' was gone he didn't have to teach so intensely. They talked and shared stories of past classes. Harry finished his homework and had Serverus check half and Remus the other half. Okay he didn't have them they made him hand them over. And it wasn't just saying give us those it was hand over or else and Harry wasn't going to hand them over so easy. So Serverus and Remus tickled him to the floor. It was a fun night. They went to bed at midnight.  
  
Harry woke at two from a dream. Serverus had the room next to him and heard him. He jumped up and ran. He woke him up and told him to relax and that it was ok. He asked about it but as Harry always will do wouldn't tell. After a while he got ready to go back to his room. Harry was ready to go back to bed yet though. So he went to his closet and grabbed a sleep inducer potion. That way Harry could sleep. After all tomorrow was Christmas. Everyone sleep peaceful the rest of the night. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next morning Harry was up first. Then Snape and last was Remus. They did not bother to dress and it was Christmas. Harry sat by the tree and only waited a minute then Serverus came out and they had to wait for ten til Remus came out. Then Serverus passed a present to Harry and Remus and took on for himself. They then opened them together. They did that until all the presents your opened.  
  
After opening them and enjoying them for awhile the ate breakfast. After breakfast they went their own way until lunch. For lunch they sat in the main area and talked the whole time about this and that. After lunch they went outside to check on their snowman. It had snowed the night before but all was good.  
  
When they went back in Dumbledore, the Weasleys. and the Grangers were in there living quarters. They said hi and visited the rest of the day. Sharing what they got. The had dinner together and talked afterwards. They left by ten to go home. Serverus, Harry, and Remus talked about the nice surprise and all their gifts.  
  
Remus went to bed at eleven. Then Harry went to bed at midnight. Serverus went right after him. He wanted to make sure Harry went to bed. That night none of the had nightmares. It was a peaceful night.  
  
The End!  
  
May you always be happy. May you always have things. May you have light. May you always enjoy Christmas.  
  
Merry/ Happy Christmas. Hope you have a good day and a good new year! 


End file.
